He Doesn't Love Her
by Eros ex Nihilo
Summary: She liked a lot of things about him. The way he basically ignored her if he saw her on the streets. The way he would scent her after sex, running his nose up the column of her back. Mostly, Ino liked the way Kiba never told her that he loved her.


**HE DOESN'T LOVE HER**

by Eros ex Nihilo

* * *

She liked a lot of things about him. She liked that he understood the difference between sex and love – not many boys his age did. She liked the way he basically ignored her if he saw her on the streets. She liked the way me made love like an athlete, never trying to kiss her romantically. She liked the way he was good at sex, that he never let her down, and she was always satisfied several times. She liked the way he was wild – not just how he looked, but no one told him what to do, and he was never ashamed of himself. She liked the way his nails were more like claws, and they occasionally left puncture wounds on her skin. She liked the way he would scent her after sex, running his nose up the column of her back and into the nape of her neck – she was very ticklish there.

Mostly, Ino liked the way Kiba never told her that he loved her.

Such sentiments would be lost on the both of them, and she liked that he knew that. For a person who was more animal than man, Kiba sure had a good sense for her desires. Ino desired sex, physical gratification – not love and romance. Not that someday she wouldn't want a family or children, something like what her parents had would be nice. But for now she was a kunoichi, and at any moment life could end for her. She didn't want it to end with never having known the satisfying touch of a man's hand.

It wasn't like she had been particularly indiscriminate – not any Joe off the street was fit to touch her. Still, she wouldn't have thought to find such satisfaction with a person like Kiba. Growing up, Ino had the hugest crush on Uchiha Sasuke – he was the kind of well-groomed, handsome, classy boy she envisioned herself marrying. The crush hadn't been serious, mostly a passing fancy that had been further ignited by her competition with Sakura. Ino was over him long before she was a chuunin, and now that she was a jounin she needed to start finding happiness. She'd never been one to wait around for someone to decide he liked her, and Ino would be damned before she pined for some traitorous loser like Uchiha Sasuke.

Still, Sasuke was the kind of person she envisioned herself with, not the rough-and-tumble Inuzuka Kiba. Everything about him was uncultured and dirty. Kiba had wild, unkept hair. Kiba slept with his dog nine nights out of ten, and smelled like one. Kiba ate raw meat and growled at people when they bothered him. Kiba though crude jokes were hilarious and drank beer and pissed in alleyways. Kiba never restrained his emotions – when he was angry he hit something, when he was happy he hit something, and when he was sad…he hit something… Ino thought this was just about the rudest, lowest behavior, and showed how little class Kiba had. Shikamaru didn't give a damn what people thought, but at least he made a point to bath regularly.

So what had attracted Ino to Kiba – well, it certainly wasn't his odor. One day (and Ino remembered it very well, because she had just been promoted to jounin and was looking for her teammates so they could all celebrate) she had seen him topless. It was the middle of August, hot and humid, and Kiba was standing around with his two bizarre teammates after a mission, laughing about something meaningless. But his shirt was off, and Ino could see every muscle in his chest and back. His arms were toned and tan. Sweat beaded on the clear cut of his abdomen. Ino couldn't imagine any other way to celebrate than to have a good roll in the hay with Inuzuka Kiba.

That had been over a year ago, and Ino still couldn't turn off her attraction to the animalistic Kiba. She wasn't in love with him – she could never love someone so filthy – but she couldn't deny that she frequently found herself lusting after him.

"Hey!" she called, sounding a little petulant as Kiba rolled out of her bed. He had the shower on before he poked his head back around the corner.

"What?" he asked, moving to give her a fantastic view of his naked body. She liked his legs – they were strong and muscular from running.

"You'll wash all my scent off," she complained, reclining on the pillows piled in the corner of her bed.

Kiba snorted derisively. "Not bloody likely, woman." Then he ducked into her bathroom as steam began to roll out of the doorway.

Sighing, Ino closed her eyes and listened to the water rush in the room beside her, enjoying the feel of the wind coming through her window. Ino liked to be a little dirty after sex, she liked the smell of him on her, it reminded them of the times they were joined together. Kiba usually rinsed directly after they had sex – he said her scent was too overpowering after sex, and it distracted him from his missions. Ino wasn't sure, but she thought that if they didn't have sex, Kiba might never bathe. At least she was doing her duty to the public…

Kiba walked out of her bathroom, a pale purple towel around his waist as he brushed his teeth with one hand and rubbed dry his hair with the other hand. "Oh, Kiba," Ino sighed, finally sitting up. "That's _so_ disgusting."

"What?" he asked, his voice a little muffled. "You put your mouth on my cock, and brush your teeth with this. Who's it more gross for?"

Ino snorted. "You're such a pig…"

"Ino-pig, Ino-pig," he taunted in a singsong voice, dodging as she threw a pillow at him. He laughed at her efforts and spat out the toothpaste in the bathroom sink. "Woman!" he shouted out. "Put some clothes on and make me food. I'm hungry and I have a mission in a few hours."

"No way!" Ino shouted back. She lived by herself, and was a decent enough cook, but she wasn't about to be ordered about by him.

"Suit yourself," he muttered, hopping as he pulled his pants up. "Cook naked for all I care."

Ino looked at him blankly. "You're serious…but Akamaru's in there…"

Kiba gave her a funny look. "Akamaru's a dog – he doesn't like human females." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, snorting afterwords.

Frowning, Ino said, "I'll just order something in. What do –"

"Pizza," Kiba replied quickly, slightly muffled as he pulled his mesh, sleeveless shirt over his head.

"Guh," Ino complained. "Pizza will make me fat."

Kiba grinned. "More cushion for the pushin'," he said, leering at her naked body. Ino huffed.

He smacked her butt hard as she scooted past him into the bathroom, chuckling when she shot him a dirty look. He shrugged off her bitchiness. She liked that too, that she could be a complete bitch to Kiba and he wouldn't hold it against her or get defensive. Ino couldn't help it that she often spoke down to people – her father had raised her as his little princess, and when someone didn't treat her with the right amount of respect, she automatically reacted with snobbery. Kiba took her attitude with a grain of salt, and he always had something smartass to say right back. Ino liked it, because she could say anything she wanted and not fear that he would hate her afterwards. He may not like her a whole hell of a ton, but he'd always have sex with her. That's what she really wanted, anyway.

"You could stand to gain some weight, Ino," he told her from the bathroom door, watching her wash her face and brush her teeth. "It's not like I don't enjoy your bony hips, I just think that – as a man – I think should be the only one with a boner in bed."

"Shut up!" she shouted, toothpaste dribbling down her chin.

He laughed at her, his eyes glinting mischievously. "I'll call for pizza," he said, dodging a cup she hurled at him angrily.

"I want vegetarian on my side," she called after him.

"Ultimate Meat Lovers' deep dish – got it!" he replied.

"Kiba, you ass!" she yelled, knowing he wasn't kidding around. And she would be lucky if he left her any if she wasn't there when the pizza got there.

Later, Ino sat at the table with Kiba. He would toss Akamaru pieces of pizza every now and then. Ino ate mostly in silence, enjoying the pizza despite all the meat. She liked meat, she just didn't like to give Kiba an easy time of things. She was constantly trying to figure out ways to bother him, or to get him upset. He was so hot when he got angry, and he screwed harder, too.

After a while, Ino asked something Kiba apparently thought was very funny. She had been looking at Akamaru, and began to wonder aloud. "Since Akamaru can take on human form, how do you know he doesn't like human females when he's a human?"

Kiba laughed for a good three minutes, nearly choking on a piece of sausage. Ino pinned him with a hard glare. "What?" she asked nastily.

Kiba, still chuckling a little, said, "It's not that – Akamaru's only attracted to other canines. It's just, you know…he can hear and smell everything we do…"

Ino shrugged. At first this had bothered her. Even though he was a dog, it was still weird for Akamaru to be in the same room when they had sex. She had a firm 'no dogs allowed' rule in her bedroom, and made sure Kiba and Akamaru knew it. It had even taken her a little while to get used to the fact that Akamaru was in the other room, seeing as how Kiba could clearly communicate with his doggy friend. "So what?" she said.

Kiba frowned, glancing at his dog. "Akamaru thinks you're too loud."

"Huh?"

"He thinks you yell too much, it hurts his ears," Kiba clarified, taking a large bite of pizza.

Ino snorted sarcastically. "Well, I guess I was just under the impression that boys just tuned out whatever girls said anyway. Didn't know I was offending your dog." She crossed her arms and looked down her nose at Akamaru, who turned to Kiba and whined.

"Nah, he likes the way you smell – he likes you – he just wishes you'd be quieter," Kiba told her, giving Akamaru another slice of pizza.

Ino sighed. "Well then, how am I supposed to know whether it's you or Akamaru I'm jumping in bed with – I mean, you_ both _like the way I smell…"

Kiba laughed at this. "Oh, believe me, you'd know right away if it was Akamaru."

Intrigued, Ino asked, "Well, how is that?"

Kiba gave her a doubtful look, like he was trying to decide whether or not Ino was making fun of him. "When dogs mate…it's just different…"

"How?" she pushed.

Kiba frowned now. "Why do you want to know?" He stopped eating – not a good sign. Ino was beginning to see she was actually pissing him off, and she smiled to herself.

"I'm curious, butthead!" she snapped – though she was genuinely curious.

He didn't say anything for several moments then sighed. "Well, first of all, dogs mate for life. Usually they don't mate for recreation either – they want pups. And the female is never on top; the male usually has to dominate her."

"Dominate?"

Kiba ran his tongue over his teeth. "He'll have to…you know…fight her until she's too tired to resist. It shows he's strong enough to be her mate."

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you ever dominate me, Kiba-kun?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"Don't be stupid," he said with a snort, standing up and putting on his jacket. "I don't want you for a mate."

With that he left, and Ino felt very insulted.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Just a crack-filled pairing. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm thinking about maybe continuing it, but maybe not…if the muse strikes me again, I guess…


End file.
